


Sleeping In The Haybarn

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Sleeping In The Haybarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



Living with Luna is not, Ginny thinks, exactly what one would call easy. Luna is vague and easily distracted, once let the kettle boil away on the stove until it had boiled dry and nearly set on fire. She forgets to turn lights on and sits at the kitchen table in the dark, so that Ginny coming in the morning, sleep-eyed at three am and wondering exactly where her girlfriend is, gets the fright of her life every single solitary time, as she turns the light on and sees Luna sat there, gazing into space. Luna has this menagerie of animals that need feeding and taking care of and that seem to get in the way of everything they ever do. Ginny dreams of warm sand and snowy mountains and of travelling, but she can only ever do it in her dreams, because Luna won't trust the animals to anyone else. Not even to Charlie who said he'd look after them for a couple of weeks if Ginny and Luna wanted the use of his cabin in Romania.

It is a relief, Ginny thinks, that she only thinks like this when Luna isn't there. When it is Ginny sat at the kitchen table at three in the morning, resisting the temptation to chainsmoke through the hours until Luna returns home, and when she has been missing the feel of someone else in the bed for a week. These weeks where Luna goes away to commune with nature, see her father, chase unicorns or whatever, are the worst weeks of Ginny's life, and she feels that having survived the war, this may be a petty thing to find so dreadful. That living with Luna could have heightened her emotions far beyond the hexes and jinxes of the war. Ginny blames the war for the current of fear that runs through her when Luna goes away. She cannot sleep because she imagines Luna dead on a battlefield somewhere and that no one will think to contact Ginny. That she will be left alone, wondering, until someone drops it into conversation. For no one ever dropped deaths into conversation, they shimmied between people in an unspoken agreement, and it was made implicit that those who knew that some people were involved with people no one would expect them to be involved with, would have to tell those who were left alive. Those that would not get the kindly Ministry worded letter and who would otherwise be left making tea for two in the vain hope that someone would return home, scarred and wounded, but alive. Ginny knows this is ridiculous. It is peacetime, everyone knows that she and Luna are together, Hermione has managed to make the Ministry spells send letters to more people than immediate family and the legally married. Ridiculous or not, however, it is these thoughts that keep Ginny awake and taking midnight drags of her cigarette. Luna will grouch when she returns home that their kitchen smells of Muggle cigarettes and that she left some perfectly acceptable gillyweed ones in the left upperhand drawer. Ginny has never told Luna that the first time she went away for a week, Ginny smoked one of the gillyweed cigarettes and nearly burst into tears every time she walked into the kitchen because the smell reminded her of Luna. Of the first time they had sex, in a barn, full of hay. Luna had finished her cigarette before they entered the barn looking for somewhere to sleep for the night, and when Ginny kissed her along the collarbone she could smell the faint hint of gillyweed on Luna's skin, a misty dark and airy smell that seemed to fit with Luna perfectly. She'd licked every taste of the cigarette she could find off Luna's skin and wondered just how she had missed for so long, that this girl, lying on the hay beneath her, was more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen.

Standing to make another cup of tea, Ginny remembers how softly Luna had run her hand down Ginny's arm, tentatively asking permission to do more than kiss gently, with the light of the moon coming in through the gaps in the wood. How she'd deftly undone Ginny's shirt buttons, and quickly flicked Ginny's jeans open. The way she'd caressed each of Ginny's breasts as if they were a new born hedgehog and needed to be kept safe and warm, and how she'd rolled them over in the hay so that she could straddle Ginny's thighs and slip a hand into her knickers. How Ginny had had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself making too much noise, in case an angry farmer or a Death Eater had found them. The way that Ginny had done nothing but lay there smiling and trying not to giggle because she needed to catch her breath for what felt like an age, until the feeling came back to her limbs and she could reach for Luna, catch her by the waist and pull her down so they were flush against each other and Ginny could slip her hand under Luna's skirt, the shock with which she realised Luna wasn't wearing any knickers and the high keening sounds Luna had made as Ginny slipped two fingers insider her and pressed her thumb on Luna's clit, the way she liked to do to herself in bed.

The click of the door and the flick of the switch startled Ginny out of her reverie, and spinning round quickly, automatically reaching for her wand, she stops and smiles as she sees Luna standing there, looking travel bedraggled with hints of Floo powder in her hair, and a peony pinned to her blouse front.

"It would seem," Luna says as she drops her bags and sways her way across the kitchen, "that the reason the Glumbumble''s aren't thriving, as they should be, is that they're frightened of the badgers in that field."

"Oh." Ginny sits at the table, and flicks her wand to the window, opening it to let the smoke out. "Do you have a plan for it?"

"Of course. I'm going to ask the badgers to find a new place to build a set. Politely of course." Luna smiles as she sits on the chair round the corner from Ginny, and brings Ginny's hand to her mouth. "But I think it can wait a night."

"Good grief." Ginny raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I thought you'd have wanted to do it immediately."

Luna giggles and starts to draw circles on Ginny's hand. She trails her fingers lightly over Ginny's skin, spelling out words that Ginny doesn't understand. "I have better things to do immediately." And with that she stands and keeps hold of Ginny's hand, helping her from the chair, and flicking her wand towards the radio, she moves them away from the table and puts both arms round Ginny's waist, dipping her to the music and catching her mouth in a light kiss that leaves Ginny arching and aching for more. "I slept in a hay barn last night. You'll never guess what it made me think of."

"Oh won't I?" Ginny smiles and spins Luna out, moving forward as she does so, and they dance down out of the kitchen, down the corridor and into the bedroom.


End file.
